1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates air pump technology and more particularly, to an air pump with two pressure gauges for high/low pressure indication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular air pump is generally equipped with one single pressure gauge for measuring and indicating a pumped air. A high capacity air pump needs to use a high pressure gauge for measuring and indicating a high pressure of pumped air. The graduated scale of a high pressure gauge has fine divisions. When a high pressure gauge is used to measure and indicate a low pressure of pumped air, the user cannot easily view and read the readings due to that the indicator moves slowly. At the initial stage of the pumping operation, the user may be unable to see the movement of the indicator, causing an illusion. For example, when a high pressure gauge for measuring 0-300 psi is used to measure the pressure of an inflatable object that requires air supply of only 120 psi, the aforesaid viewing and reading problem can occur.